User blog:BlurayOriginals/Project Planner
Keepin' our projects in check since 2013. BlurayOriginals Roleplays RP 1: Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament 2012 The starflag tournament of 2012! It features 56 all-stars duking it out for the right to refer to themselves as the Strongest Mobian of 2012. Premise TBA Characters #Omochao #Richard "Bitchao" #Debra the Obese-Echidna #Ecruos the Porcupine #Daishori the Hedgehog-Porcupine Hybrid #Z-Rock the Hedgehog-Dragon Hybrid #Nero the Porcupine #Delta the Corrupted #Brooke the Short-Tailed Cat #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Jowan the Weaselat #Axel the Hedgehog #Eva the Hedgegoose #Ruby the Porcupine #Tynic The Hedgehog (tynic) #Hurrikai the hedgehog (tynic) #Torch the Flamehog (tynic) #Phoenix The Flame (tynic) #Soul fire the hedgehog #Maximum The Hedgehog #Navi the Hedgehog (GK) #Hunt the Lynx (GK) #Clyde O'Donnell #Angel Caroso #Kyle Oikonny #Ivy Prower #Jerry the Echidnahog #Esmerelda the Echidna #JT the Androhog #Tidal the Crocodile #Flint the Weasel #Edward the Fox #Kyo the Hedgehog #Shingo the Fox #Apallo the Hedgehog #Lunas the Hedgehog #Sonia the Eagle #Eclipse the Hedgehog #Saturn the Seedarian #Apallo Junior the Hedgehog #Holly the Fox #Holly Dolphin #Sleet the Lizard #Jessi the Hedgehog #Jacqueline the Cat #Marilyn the Fox #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Sal the Echidna #Greed the Avaricious #Dashie the Pegasus #Raphael the Wolf #Sena the Hedgehog #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Daichi The Tanuki #Banzai The Tasmanian Devil #Rallo the Lion #Aahil The Flying Squirrel #Daniel The Angelic Armadillo #Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox #Geo the Hedgehog #Renegade the Hedgemorph #Gyro the Gearhog #Gregory the Magihog #Yikaro Grengarii Status Side-project RP 2: Nightmare in Mobius! Premise Doom, lord of Darkness in the Sonic Universe has a new plan. He was created from the negative emotions of mobians, humans and demons and as such desires these emotions to become stronger. The strongest of the negative emotions are sadness and fear. Doom has discovered a realm within the Sonic dimension known as the Nightmare Realm. There as he plummets the entire multiverse into the Nightmare Universe defenseless from their fears the utter negativity of their emotions will cause him to become powerful enough to take over the world. How ever he does not posses the necessary power to plummet the Universe into it's own realm. He teams up with nine other Lord's of Darkness to team up and open a portal to the Nightmare Realm. Of course we know what follows. Join the fray as our heroes face of Doom, their fears and the Dark Lord Legion Characters RP 3: The L.O.G Conspiracy Premise Technology is advanced. At times TOO advanced. Everyone is relaxing using this technology with miniscule care in the world....except one. He sees this as the opportunity to be ammused by such insignificant creatures going out of their way, betraying each other to survive. Gaining pleasure though the pain of others and watching them suffer. L.O.G (the self proclaimed Lord of Games) seeks out 32 competetors from the Sonic Universe. He will watch a two week cycle as the players fight for one of the sixteen spots in Round II. Who will win? Are L.O.G's intentions more heinous than they seem? Only 1 of these 32 players will be able to prove their worth to be sparred by L.O.G! To prove that you aren't just souless lifeforms with no purpose besides fighting for the amusement of people of his ranks...failure will result in terrible punishment...and when everything's revealed....our heroes will finally find the answer of L.O.G's plight and that is he right? Characters #Banzai the Tasmanian Devil Series The Biggest Mobius Survivor Island Games Apallo The Hedgehog Roleplays Roleplay: Mobius 3012 Junior the Hedgehog: Digital Voyage Roleplay: World Tour Series Games Sonicstar3000 Roleplays Series Games Boombomb Roleplays Series Games Riofan01 Roleplays Series Games Target the Eagle (Game) Aviary Adrenaline (Not Sonic.) Legion The Hedgehog Roleplays Series Games XxZekeKnightxX Roleplays Series Games #Hunt the Lynx (GK) #Clyde O'Donnell #Angel Caroso #Kyle Oikonny #Ivy Prower #Jerry the Echidnahog #Esmerelda the Echidna #JT the Androhog #Tidal the Crocodile #Flint the Weasel #Edward the Fox #Kyo the Hedgehog #Shingo the Fox #Apallo the Hedgehog #Lunas the Hedgehog #Sonia the Eagle #Eclipse the Hedgehog #Saturn the Seedarian #Apallo Junior the Hedgehog #Holly the Fox #Holly Dolphin #Sleet the Lizard #Jessi the Hedgehog #Jacqueline the Cat #Marilyn the Fox #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Sal the Echidna #Greed the Avaricious #Dashie the Pegasus #Raphael the Wolf #Sena the Hedgehog #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Daichi The Tanuki #Banzai The Tasmanian Devil #Rallo the Lion #Aahil The Flying Squirrel #Daniel The Angelic Armadillo #Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox #Geo the Hedgehog #Renegade the Hedgemorph #Gyro the Gearhog #Gregory the Magihog #Yikaro Grengarii #Hunt the Lynx (GK) #Clyde O'Donnell #Angel Caroso #Kyle Oikonny #Ivy Prower #Jerry the Echidnahog #Esmerelda the Echidna #JT the Androhog #Tidal the Crocodile #Flint the Weasel #Edward the Fox #Kyo the Hedgehog #Shingo the Fox #Apallo the Hedgehog #Lunas the Hedgehog #Sonia the Eagle #Eclipse the Hedgehog #Saturn the Seedarian #Apallo Junior the Hedgehog #Holly Dolphin #Sleet the Lizard #Jessi the Hedgehog #Jacqueline the Cat #Marilyn the Fox #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Sal the Echidna #Greed the Avaricious #Dashie the Pegasus #Raphael the Wolf #Sena the Hedgehog #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Daichi The Tanuki #Banzai The Tasmanian Devil #Rallo the Lion #Aahil The Flying Squirrel #Daniel The Angelic Armadillo #Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox #Geo the Hedgehog #Renegade the Hedgemorph #Gyro the Gearhog #Gregory the Magihog #Yikaro Grengarii Category:Blog posts